Her Obsession
by EADF
Summary: Ezio should have known better than to ignore her letters...
1. Chapter 1

"Looks like you have a new admirer." Claudia told him when he entered her little office in the Rosa in Fiore.

Ezio was bone-tired. All he wanted was to get some respite from the blistering Roman heat and spend the rest of the afternoon sleeping and drinking cool water before he would step out in the evening to take care of his "business".

"Hmm?" He asked, removing his heavy armor and weapons belt.

Claudia waved a sheet in front of him and walked over to where he sat down. "This came for you and your name was written on the envelope.

Ezio took the letter from his sister's hands and frowned. "You opened it."

"Of course I did." Claudia said. "The letter seemed dubious and I had to make sure one of your enemies hadn't sent it."

Ezio sighed. "Were you expecting a vial of poison in it?"

"Oh shush!" Claudia said, crossly. "I'm your sister; you don't need to keep secrets from me."

"I don't." Ezio lied. Over the years he had to keep a few secrets from his sister or else she would worry constantly about his whereabouts. As it is she had a tough job running the brothel, taking care of their Mother and training the courtesans to spy for him.

He opened the letter and immediately deduced it was written by a feminine hand. The cursive letterings and the smell of faint perfume caught his attention. His sister definitely did not bathe in rose oil that this letter was obviously smelled of.

_Mio Caro Ezio_

_I cannot thank you enough for saving my life. You've breathed bliss in my otherwise mundane life. _

_The day I met you has been the happiest one I've ever had. The way you held me, I had felt both happiness and comfort in your strong arms. I had hoped our paths would cross again after that fateful day, but I see you occupied with your own affairs. _

_I am however content with seeing you every day as you walk past me, engrossed in your targets. Just the sight of you fills my heart with emotions that overwhelm me. Is this love? I imagine I may have given my heart to you. _

_I long for the day I would be in your arms again. _

_Love to you always..._

Ezio glowered at his sister. "Is this a joke?"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

Ezio got up slowly and crumpled the letter in his hands. "Is this one of your pranks?"

Claudia pouted and he saw the irritation in her eyes. "Do you really think I have the time to play pranks on you?"

"Then who wrote this?" Ezio demanded. "One of the courtesans?"

"No! My girls have been busy doing YOUR work." Claudia huffed. "I cannot believe you would accuse me and the girls for trying to fool you."

"Mi dispiace." Ezio said, without actually meaning it. He still suspected this was all a childish prank on him. But he had to give his sister the benefit of doubt. She knew about Cristina and how devastated he had been after her death. Surely his sister would respect his sentiments and not play such a foolish prank as this.

"If it is not a prank...then this is of a serious matter." Ezio said.

"Why?" Claudia asked. "So a woman is interested in you. I do not see the problem."

"We are talking about a woman who is aware that I am an Assassin." Ezio pointed out. He peeled open the letter again. "And it appears she has been keeping an eye on me as well. How could I not have noticed this?"

"That's because you haven't had the time to pursue romantic interests in a while. After Cristina..." Claudia quieted when she saw Ezio's expression change. "I did not mean to hurt you."

"No matter." Ezio said, swallowing the lump of suppressed emotions. "I shall have to look into this and consult the others."

"Surely it's not such a serious matter." Claudia exclaimed. Ezio could see his sister lamenting for teasing him in the first place.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and patted. "Perhaps not. But I shall seek Machiavelli's guidance nevertheless."

Claudia nodded in agreement. "I shall ask the courtesans to keep an eye out for a woman following you as well."

"Who delivered the letter?" Ezio asked.

"It was right at the doorstep to the brothel." She said.

"That means she is aware of you as well." Ezio guessed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It could be an enemy's spy."

"Or a woman who is enamored with you." Claudia said. "She mentioned that you saved her life once."

"I have saved many women since I came here." Ezio said with pride. "Who could it be?"

"We shall find out soon." Claudia said. "Why don't you rest until then? You mentioned you had some work in the evening."

"I do." Ezio said, still studying the letter in his hands. "But I have a much more pressing matter to attend to now. I shall go seek Machiavelli and ask his advice."

"Bene." Claudia said. "Inform me as well?"

Ezio kissed his sister's cheek. "I will send a message if I learn anything."

"A presto." Claudia said as Ezio walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why am I wasting my time on this?" Machiavelli asked irritably. The heat had clearly affected the younger man as well, Ezio thought. He kept shifting in his chair and using blank pages to fan himself. Pushing the letter back toward him, he leaned forward. "It's a love letter. So?"

Seated in the small office, Machiavelli was barely visible between the two stacks of parchments and books. Behind him, more books were sitting on the bookshelf; some perched perilously at the edge. The young philosopher was no doubt researching something that only he was privy to.

"This woman is keeping an eye on me." Ezio stated. "I thought that was something we must concern ourselves with."

Machiavelli sighed. He looked exhausted and his short hair had flicks of grey in them. His face too had a haggard appearance and it looked like he hadn't shaved in days. "It's little news now that you have been identified as the elusive Assassin. Many citizens are aware of your identity. Including the enemies."

"I find this unsettling." Ezio admitted. "I wasn't aware I was being trailed."

"You have been careless before." Machiavelli replied offhandedly.

Ezio glared at Machiavelli. He was obviously referring to the time he had spared Rodrigo's life in the vault. When was he going to let it go and concentrate on the work at hand?

"I intend to be alert now." Ezio said, getting up. He took the letter and stuffed it unceremoniously back into his pocket. "You should take a break and get some sun."

"A heat stroke is more like it." Machiavelli replied. "It's too hot outside and too hot inside."

"You could take a respite from your work as well." Ezio suggested. "The Rosa in Fiore..."

"I'm not going to a brothel." Machiavelli said curtly. "Now go. I have some work to do."

Ezio shook his head in disappointed and walked out the office into the warm summer breeze. Children were playing near the river and playfully splashing each other. Ezio smiled to himself. What he wouldn't do to join them and relive his childhood days.

He walked over to the docks, still smiling to himself. Even though he was too old to play in the water, he could at least take a swim and refresh his tired and heated body. He dived into the river, causing a large splash that sprayed over the children. He heard them squeal in delight as he swam in the river.

The hot sun and the cool water invigorated him and peered up from the water surface and decided to go see La Volpe. The thieves still needed his help to deal with the Cento Occhi gang and while he was there he would employ one of the thieves to find out who was trailing him.

He pulled himself up from the docks and whistled for a horse. In the distance he heard the faint sounds of a horse galloping. Flicking a droplet of water from his cheek, he surveyed his surroundings. The riverbanks were vacant on this side while the children were still frolicking on the other side.

A great expanse of greenery was behind him. Down the sandy path, some of the farmers were resting under the shades of the trees and a few Borgia guards were gathered near a Blacksmith's and having an engrossing discussion.

The horse nuzzled him in the back and Ezio almost jumped.

"There you are." He said, brushing the horse's mane. He mounted the horse while his eyes still surveyed his surroundings. So far he couldn't see any women looking in his direction. There were a few circled around a well gathering water, but none of them had even noticed him.

"Let's go." He commanded the horse.

The horse galloped leisurely and Ezio watched the people, looking for suspects. There were a few thieves running on the rooftops, a courtesan fanning herself while she waited for her next customer and a child throwing seeds for the birds.

Ezio pulled on the reins and navigated the horse toward the pigeon coops. Jumping down he headed to the one standing on an open field and felt for a note from Machiavelli, instructing him of his next target. Instead, he found another letter with feminine handwriting on the envelope.

He looked around him and saw he was alone as the people went inside their homes to take respite from the scorching sun. Tearing open the letter he brought out the small paper and began to read.

_Mio Amore_

_It is impossible for me not to think of you. You have invaded my senses and made me helpless. Your touch, your voice, your smell..._

_I dream of you every night and wake up in misery, wishing I would see you today and that you would hold me. _

_Today I saw you swimming in the river and envied the drops of water clinging to you. Your shirt had become wet and pressed against your skin. If I had been taught to swim, I too would have joined you as you waded through the water. _

_I noticed that your cape had a small tear in it. I cannot let my beloved walk around in torn clothes, so please accept my little gift. You shall find it behind the alley of the La Volpe Addormentata. I hope you accept and adore my little gift. _

_Until later, my love. _

Ezio fumed and took a quick glance around him. Whoever this woman was, she had been following him right now and had watched him swim. Also, she had been able to write and hide this letter where she knew he would find it. She knew his every step!

Ezio shoved the letter in his pocket and mounted his horse again. Perhaps La Volpe would have some answers, he hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

While Machiavelli had shown disinterest in Ezio's dilemma and discarded the issue, La Volpe on the other hand had done quite the opposite. He had entered the inn and found the thief in the back room going through some accounts. Tossing the letter at him, he had hoped for sympathy, instead La Volpe had taken one look at it and summoned his thieves.

From there on, there were only the sounds of guffaws as La Volpe read the letter aloud in his best feminine voice.

"_Oh, Ezio..."_ he said melodically amidst the mirth of the audience. "_I can only think of you_!" He put his hand on his forehead dramatically and sighed. "_I dream of being in your arms..."_

"Volpe..." Ezio blushed, but his voice was lost as the thieves hooted with laughter. One of them even fell off the barrel he was perched on.

"_I envy the droplets of water that cling to your skin_." La Volpe said in a high-pitched tone. "_I wish it were me that was clinging to you."_

"It does not say that." Ezio countered.

_"You are the hero of my dreams..."_ La Volpe continued causing the thieves to laugh even louder.

"Can we get a little serious now?" Ezio fumed

"Fico, go and retrieve the package from behind the inn." La Volpe instructed. In a flash, one of the young men dressed in half-pants and a rolled up blue shirt, sprinted out the room. He returned minutes later, with a package in his hands and laid it on La Volpe's table.

"Let's see what Ezio's girlfriend has got him."

Ezio dropped his head and gritted his teeth. La Volpe pulled out the string that was coiled around the package and then tore open the crinkled thick paper.

"Hmm." La Volpe said, taking out a crimson cape. "It is rather exquisite; the color I mean. The material seems inexpensive."

"Ezio folded his arms." You can keep it."

"No!" La Volpe said in mock horror. "I cannot accept such a loving gift from your admirer."

"There is a piece of paper here." One of the thieves' pointed out.

"Ah, another love letter." La Volpe said, unfolding the note. "_For my beloved, you look charming in Crimson."_

"My beloved!" One of the thieves laughed, nudging the one standing next to him.

La Volpe looked smug as he handed Ezio the cape and note. "You must fulfill the desires of one of your fans."

"Can we get serious now?" Ezio said, tossing the cape on a nearby crate. "The second letter was written moments after I had swum in the river and placed in the pigeon coops, you know, the one where we correspond with each other."

La Volpe's smile dropped and he picked up the second letter and brought it close to his nose. "Hmmm...the ink is fresh. It must have dried quickly in the hot summer sun."

"I was vigilant as I made my way here." Ezio said. "This woman has been tailing me and I have not noticed her anywhere around me."

"That _is_ a blow to your pride." La Volpe remarked.

Ezio glared at the thief but didn't say anything as he dismissed the thieves and closed the door.

"Why exactly are you worried?" He inquired when they were alone. "It is a woman obsessed with you. So?"

"I find it unnerving that she is aware of my identity and is in the know about how we operate." Ezio said. "How else would she have known about the pigeon coops?"

La Volpe rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Do you suspect someone from the Order?"

"I do not know."

"A courtesan perhaps." He suggested. "Did you sleep with her and not talk to her afterwards?"

Ezio sighed but didn't answer. The courtesans and he had a silent agreement. He would come to them for comfort and they would keep to their affairs afterwards. He wondered now, if perhaps he had unintentionally spurned one of them.

"I am still wondering if it is but a prank." Ezio said. "A well thought out one at that."

"My advice for you is to ignore it." La Volpe said. "She doesn't mean you any harm. These are just letters and gifts."

"But she is following me." Ezio persisted.

"As long as she doesn't interfere with your work, let it go." La Volpe said. "If you're that worried, I'll have the thieves keep a watch on you and see if anyone is trailing you."

Ezio nodded. "Grazie." He turned to leave when La Volpe called.

"In the meantime, you may want to try and remember which woman may have become obsessed with you." He said. "There may be one in particular who you must have come in contact with and who is now infatuated with you."

Ezio shrugged. "Like I told my sister, there were many women I had saved when I came to Roma. It could be any one of them."

* * *

**Author's Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EZIO!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You seemed distracted tonight." The courtesan said, tracing a finger over his naked chest.

Ezio looked up at the ceiling and adjusted the pillow under his head. "I'm just tired." He lied. The truth was that he was still distracted about the letters he had been receiving and racking his brain trying to figure out who his mysterious admirer may be.

The courtesan sighed and got up. Her long blonde hair brushed against his skin and he gazed at her as she moved lithely in front of the mirror. Picking up her dress, he saw her pouting in disappointment.

Ezio got up and went over to her. He put his arms around her from behind and looked at her in the mirror. "You know how much I enjoy your company. I have a lot on my mind today."

The courtesan smiled and then nodded in understanding. "Bene." She turned around and put her arms around his neck and pressed her soft body against him. "But tomorrow night I want your full attention."

"You shall have it." Ezio promised and kissed her gently on the lips.

The courtesan made a satisfied moan and then got into her dress. "I'm going downstairs to help Claudia." she said.

Ezio went back to the bed and sat down, feeling guilty that his thoughts were still in disarray. La Volpe had told him that perhaps the letters were coming from a courtesan he had unintentionally mistreated, so the last thing he wanted to do was anger another one.

He saw one of her ribbons lying on the red carpet and picked it up. The courtesan was opening the door and he realized then that he didn't know her name.

Giuletta? Had that been her name? No, that had been the name of the traitorous courtesan who had been spying for the Borgia. His guilt mounted at not being able to remember the courtesan's name. He had just heard Claudia call out to her before she had come upstairs to him.

"Uh...you forgot this." he said. But the courtesan had already left. He put on his shirt and breeches, still trying to remember her name. When he went out, he saw a group of courtesans already attending some clients. If he wanted to give her the ribbon, he would have to call out her name.

He stared at the purple ribbon in his hand, his shame enveloping him.

"Why are you looking at your hand?" Claudia asked, climbing up the stairs. "Did you hurt it again?"

Ezio grew startled and then shook his head. "No, I was just returning this to the courtesan."

"I'll give it to her." Claudia said, taking it from him. "Whose is it?"

Ezio was blushing so hard, his face hurt. "The one wearing...er...the blue dress."

Claudia sighed. "Was she really wearing blue?" she asked.

"Er.."

"You have grown old." Claudia teased. "Your memory is waning."

"I was distracted." Ezio said, defensively.

"Uh-huh." Claudia said. "Never mind that. One of La Volpe's thieves brought a package with him. He said you left behind your gift."

"The cape." Ezio said.

"Someone gifted you a cape?" Claudia asked. When she saw his expression change and the lowering of his eyes, she laughed. "Ah, so it is a gift from your lover."

"She's not my lover!" Ezio admonished.

Claudia giggled. "Is that so? Your face says it all."

"I will find out who is troubling me or I shall change my name!" Ezio said.

Claudia only laughed harder. "You are too serious." she said. "There is a woman in love with you, out there, thinking and dreaming about you. Admit it, you are enjoying this boost to your ego."

"I am not!" Ezio replied with a burst of anger. First La Volpe and now his sister. Was no one taking this matter seriously?

"Va bene. I shall not tease you anymore or you'll merge with the red walls." Claudia said. "Your present is in my office. Take it from there whenever you are free."

"I do not require it." Ezio said, still miffed at his sister.

"It's a gift given to you with the intention of love." Claudia said. "You should respect such a gift."

"I'm going to bed." He said, walking back into the room.

"Oh and her name was Gina." Claudia called.

"What?" Ezio asked, poking his head out.

"The courtesan?" Claudia waved the ribbon in front of him. "Whose ribbon this is?"

Ezio frowned and closed the door behind him. He went over to his bed and lay down, pulling the blankets over him.

Minutes later, when his anger had cooled down, he wondered if perhaps everyone was right and the woman was only enamored with him. He was taking it with more seriousness than he ought to. With that thought in mind, he relaxed his muscles and let himself succumb to sleep.

*/*/*/*/*/*

The room was still in darkness when he felt a feathery touch on his cheek. Ezio was sure he was dreaming when he smelled fresh roses and the breath of someone on the side of his neck. Then there was a touch of lips on his cheek followed by a graze across his lips.

Ezio sat up and heard a woman gasp. In the darkness, he could just about make out a fleeting figure as she ran to the end of the room and opened the window wide. Pulling up her magenta dress with a white lacy skirt, she raised her fair leg over the sill and jumped out.

Ezio got on his feet hurriedly and rushed to window. He peered down to see that the woman had been wearing a magenta cloak with a hood that hid her face and hair.

"Aspetta!" he called out. But the woman didn't stop. She ran faster and he saw a dark figure grab her hand to help her turn the corner.

Ezio opened the door to his room and ran out, rushing down the stairs as fast as he could.

"Ezio?" Claudia called as he pulled open the door with such force that a burst of wind entered, causing him to step back for a second. He recovered from the warm sticky night air and ran to where he saw the woman.

He stood on the street, barefooted and without his weapons; but that was the least of his concern. He had lost her and his only chance to find out her identity.

"Ezio! What is the matter with you?" Claudia asked, coming behind him.

Ezio thrust his hand in his hair. "It was her! She was in my room!"

"What? How did you know...?"

"She smelled of roses. Her letters smell like roses." Ezio said, still trying to find a cloaked woman in the crowd of people heading back to their homes for the night.

"Ezio..." Claudia said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come back inside."

"It was her!" He told her.

Claudia nodded. "Let's go inside and discuss this." She gestured toward the group of Borgia guards eyeing them. "We don't need the attention."

Ezio threw the guards a disgruntled look and stomped back inside. Claudia followed him and closed the door.

"I didn't even see anyone going upstairs." she said, with a finger tapping on her lips.

"She came up to my room and..."Ezio stopped when he saw the worried look on her face.

"And what? Did she hurt you?"

"No!" Ezio replied. "She...kissed me."

Claudia frowned. "She really is becoming quite obsessed with you."

"What concerns me is that she knows my every move." Ezio said. "Only the thieves are capable of keeping their eyes everywhere and on everything. I cannot imagine a spy who is as adept as them."

Claudia took his hand and led him to her office where she opened up the package containing the cape.

"Hmmm." she said.

"What?" Ezio asked. "Is there a clue?"

Claudia brought the cape to her nose and sniffed. "Smells faintly or roses and fresh dye." She said. "And the color and material...it seems plain but is actually expensive."

"What do you mean?" Ezio asked.

Claudia felt the material between her fingers. "The material is expensive and disguised by a crimson dye so that it appears to not be so dear."

"Why would she do that?"

"So you wouldn't find out that she can afford such things. The dye job and the color too is not that cheap though the material is quiet exquisite. If you're not keeping it..."

"Claudia!" Ezio said crossly.

Claudia frowned. "Bene. The dye is what I believe a Florentine Crimson. Si, that is what it's called."

"That would cost around two thousand florins."

"A little more than that." Claudia said, still admiring the material. "The cape itself is worth more."

"So she is affluent." Ezio guessed.

"Probably. And she has good taste." Claudia said. "How many rich women have you saved or come across?"

Ezio tapped his fingers on the table top while Claudia kept caressing the material in her hands.

"Well there was a woman being robbed by the Cento Occhi once, but they ran away when I approached." Ezio remembered.

"Maybe it was her."

"She was too old and the woman in my bedroom seemed young enough to jump out a window and land on her feet."

"Who else? Think!" Claudia said, sitting down and spreading the cape over the table. She brought her candle closer to inspect it, taking care not to spill any wax on the material.

"Er...the wife of one of the Templar agents. I killed her husband. She did have nice clothes on. Her name escapes me..." Ezio replied.

"Maybe she's on the lookout for a new husband." Claudia teased and then clamped her mouth shut when she saw the anger on his face.

"I'll go find out right away." Ezio said, turning to leave.

"Without your weapons and shoes?" Claudia pointed out.

Ezio banged his head on the door. "After I wear my shoes and get my weapons."


	5. Chapter 5

A few months ago, Ezio had been working to eliminate the Templar agents while liberating Rome. The nine targets had been killed off easily with his hidden blade and he had thought nothing of his experiences with them. After all, he had saved many and killed just as many to bother remembering names.

Among the Templar agents, there had been two who had neglected, depressed and abused wives. One of them was the wife of the leader of the Cento Occhi. The other had been the wife of a heavy-set blacksmith.

He couldn't remember their faces or the clothes they wore that would display their wealth. The two men however were important men for Cesare who no doubt paid them handsomely. He stopped his horse and looked at the two paths before him. One would take him to the Campagna district while the other would take him to the buildings in the east where one of the wives lived.

Widows, Ezio corrected himself. The horse beneath him grew restless and Ezio realized that he had no idea how to approach them. Should he confront them directly and embarrass them or ask someone, like Claudia, to speak to them so that he wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable.

He saw Claudia come out of the Rosa in Fiore to call one of the courtesans who was sitting by the docks and soaking her feet in the river. She was turning to go, when she noticed him still on his horse.

Claudia came over with a wide grin on her face. "You're still here?"

Ezio curled the reins in his hands. "I was just...thinking."

"Forgotten the directions, have you?" Claudia looked up at him, her smile getting wider.

Ezio fumed. He was just in his forties and already everyone was treating him like a senile old man whose bones creaked every time he walked or got up from his chair. "This is a sensitive issue. I cannot embarrass the women by telling them I do not want them or enjoy their affections."

"Oh?" Claudia shook her head in mock disappointment. "Ah the troubles of having women fawn all over you."

Ezio gritted his teeth. "Is it my fault that no woman can resist my charms?"

Claudia snickered. "How pleased you must be to have this woman follow you all around."

"I'm not!" Ezio retorted.

"Ezio?" He heard someone call. They turned to see Machiavelli climb up the steps. He seemed surprised to see him there and Ezio frowned when he saw the young man gaze at Claudia who gave him a shy smile.

"Machiavelli? What are you doing here?" Ezio asked his voice a bit too gruff.

"I was...er...taking a walk..." Machiavelli stammered, averting his eyes from them.

"I thought you didn't prefer coming in this district because of the brothel." Ezio reminded him.

Claudia frowned heavily and Machiavelli avoided looking at her.

"Er...I never said I didn't approve of the district or the brothel." Machiavelli said.

"You said..."

"It doesn't matter what I had said!" Machiavelli snapped. "I was taking a walk in this beautiful full moon night."

"It's hot." Ezio said dryly, unmoved by Machiavelli's temper.

Claudia glared at Machiavelli who took a step back as if he was afraid she may strike him. "Si, it is too hot outside." she said. "Perhaps you should go..." she looked at Ezio and eased. "Somewhere else."

Machiavelli mumbled something none of them heard and walked away toward the brothel and then turned on his heels and walked down the stairs.

Ezio watched him rush off and turned to his sister. His sister looked miffed and was pouting.

"What was that?" He demanded.

"What?" Claudia looked jittery.

"What was he doing here?"

"I don't know." she shrugged, wringing her hands. "He just said he had come for a walk..."

Under Ezio's unwavering gaze, Claudia's face reddened and it was her turn to avert her eyes. He couldn't believe he had missed yet another thing- there was something definitely going on between his sister and Machiavelli. What else had he missed?

"Claudia..." Ezio said in a firm tone. "There is a lot of work to do here in Roma. I cannot have you distracted."

Claudia put her hands on her hips. "Davvero? Then what are you doing? How come you can have relations with women but I cannot..." She stopped and bit her lip hard.

"You cannot what?" Ezio asked, horrified. "What have you been up to?"

"I...You cannot accuse me!"

Ezio got down from his horse. "Are you...? I don't even know how to ask my own sister that question!"

"Then don't!" Claudia looked close to tears, but she didn't turn away from him.

"I have to go now." Ezio said, remembering why he was out here in the first place. "But when I come back, we'll talk."

"Like we've been doing all these years?" Claudia accused.

"Now where did that come from?" He asked.

"Why don't you go tend to your affairs and I keep to mine?" Claudia said. Then she did turn away, but Ezio was sure he had seen tears in her eyes. She stomped back to the Rosa in Fiore and Ezio was sure that if anyone had come in her way, they would have been pushed aside roughly.

He sighed and got back up on his horse. Muttering a curse at Machiavelli, he rode the horse to the line of houses where the leader of Cento Occhi had lived and got down. He scanned the houses and tried to remember which one of them had belonged to the thief. Had his name been Lanz? Fanz?

Shaking himself, he was about to climb one of the houses to peer through the windows, when he heard the laughter of women coming from behind the house. He jumped back down and walked stealthily around the corner.

Behind the house he saw a small garden, circled by a line of bricks. There were a few wilting plants on one side and a drooping flowers on the other, no doubt dying because of the sweltering heat. Between the plants, on a small patch of grass was a wooden table on which he spotted a group of women having a small picnic.

The women were laughing and making merry, no doubt inebriated by the contents of the bottles lying under the table.

"And then I told him..." one of the boisterous women said. "If he wanted to marry me, he would have to first ask my husband's permission."

The women burst out in laughter and in the crowd, Ezio spotted a woman with short black hair and green dress. She looked familiar and he recognized her as one of the women he was looking for. She looked happy, Ezio thought- which was good considering how her husband had treated her.

"The poor man didn't even know I was married!" The woman telling the story chuckled and took a swig from the bottle.

Ezio watched the thief's wife reach for her own glass and drink. She was talking to someone beside her and when Ezio pulled up his neck, he saw another familiar woman. She had short dark hair as well and a scar on the side of her face.

Ezio clutched the corner of the wall as he recognized her as the Blacksmith's wife.

"These two women are together?" he asked himself.

Leaning closer, he saw the woman narrating her little tryst, get up and pass the bottle to the Blacksmith's wife.

"Your turn." she said. "Who are you having an affair with?"

"Shh!" Another woman said. "Someone will hear us. Your husband might hear us!"

"He's gone out drinking." The woman said. "Now tell us about your affair."

The Blacksmith's wife blushed. "Oh...I.."

"Go on!" The other women urged.

She lowered her eyes and smiled. "There is...someone I adore. He was really supportive through my whole ordeal. In fact, he saved me and ever since then I have been in love with him."

Ezio crouched as she spoke. Was she talking about him? Was she his stalker?


	6. Chapter 6

Though he had his neck craned from his hiding spot and was a mere ten feet away from the women, he fumed that the women had chosen this moment to mutter amongst themselves. The women had gathered close and speaking in conspiratorial whispers- no doubt about him.

He would have to get closer if he wanted to confirm his suspicions. A quick glance around his surroundings didn't alert him of any other suspicious activity. There were a few Borgia guards grouped near the bank, another one roaming about and checking the haystacks. The rest were civilians, going back to their homes or roaming the streets in search of courtesans. He couldn't see any lone women, not that he needed to search for any more suspects. It had to be one of those two women.

Looking ahead, he saw a man carrying a large crate heading straight for where he was standing behind the sacks of grain. He sighed and went to one side, only for the man to turn too. Ezio stepped to the other side and the man did the same so that he was still heading straight for him.

Ezio glanced at the women and frowned. If the man didn't move from his path, he would have to call out to him to move or worse...

Before he could react, his worst fears came true. The man bumped into him and the crate dropped with a loud smash.

"My cabbages!" He yelled. "My marinated cabbages!"

"Mi dispiace signore." Ezio said.

"Tell that to my wife!" The man cried haplessly.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The woman who had been narrating her stories, walked over with a half-filled glass in her hands.

"My cabbages!" The man cried, splaying his hands at the vegetables strewn all over the ground.

"It was an accident." Ezio said.

The woman came closer, her eyes scanning him all over. A smile spread over her face as she seemed to have recognized him. She reached into her small pouch and handed the man some coins. "For the trouble."

"There's no need." Ezio said, stopping her. He took off his money pouch from his belt and handed it over to the man.

The man thanked them and went on his way, joyful to have received such a tidy sum. The woman looked impressed and Ezio returned her smile.

In the dim lights, he marveled at how much she looked like Caterina- the same fiery red hair, green intelligent eyes and full kissable lips. She stepped so close to him that he could smell her perfumed skin. It wasn't roses, but something more sweet and floral- an orange blossom perhaps.

"The Assassin." She said, sipping from her glass. "Please, join us."

"Er…I don't want to be any trouble." He said, annoyed that he had been recognized. So far, his Assassin robes had been mistook as garbs worn by a foreign man; that was until a guard was killed by his hidden blades. Then while they took their last breaths, they knew for sure.

"I won't take no for an answer." The woman said, taking his hand and leading him through the small gates and into her garden. "You are our hero. Girls, look who is here!"

"The Assassin!" The women squealed.

"You have been doing marvelous work in Roma." One of them said.

"You've done well, killing off all those horrible tyrants!" another one said.

"Oh and you killed that ruthless banker." The other women nodded in admiration.

"Grazie." Ezio said. "It's only my job to eliminate the corrupt from this city."

"And you've been doing extremely well." The woman who looked like Caterina said. She even carried herself like her, he thought. The same grace, the style in clothes…except Caterina did not drink like her and definitely not talk so loudly.

"I'm Rosetta by the way." She introduced herself.

"I am…"

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Rosetta finished. "Come, sit with us."

"I have some important work I must attend to." He said.

"Ooh, is it another Templar?" One of the women asked.

"Is it that man who sells rotten fish at expensive prices?" Another asked. "He sure does look like a Templar."

"No, it's probably the banker in the Campagna district." A woman in the back said. "He refused to loan my husband four thousand florins."

"That's because your husband drinks and gambles." Rosetta said, not to kindly. "I wouldn't trust him with my money either."

"So who is it?" A blonde woman asked.

Rosetta pulled Ezio down in a chair next to hers. "Tell us all about your adventures." She said.

Ezio glanced at the wives of the two Templar agents and saw them whispering and sharing nervous glances. Then one of them got up and came to him.

"Ah, let me pour you a drink." She said, reaching for a bottle.

"That is not necessary." He said, but the woman brought the bottle forward and spilled some of it on the ground.

"Oh dear, I'm so clumsy." She said, looking disappointed. The other wife joined her and snatched the bottle from her, muttering something under her breath.

"Let me!" she said, bringing the bottle closer to him intentionally. "Oh, I am so clumsy." She said, missing the glass by a good six inches and pouring the wine all over his clothes.

Ezio started to wipe away at the droplets clinging to his armor with his hand, when the two women grabbed him and made him stand.

"Let us help you clean up." They said and rushed him inside the house.

"We'll be right back." One of them told Rosetta who pouted at having missed the opportunity to spend more time with him.

Once inside, they closed and bolted the door behind them and stood with their hands on their hips, glaring at him. Ezio realized he was slightly nervous at the prospect of confronting his admirer… no admirers! It had to be both of them, working together in a team and making sure he would be too confused to realize that the letters were from two women. He wondered which one of them had kissed him.

He gulped as their gazes burned into him. "I'm not taking off my shirt!" he blurted.

The two women looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Huh?"

Ezio put a hand over his chest and then composed himself. "I know it was a ploy to get me here all alone, but I must make it clear to you ladies that I am not interested in a relationship. In fact, I request you to stop pursuing me."

"What?" the women asked together.

The confounded expressions on their faces confirmed that they had no idea what he was talking about and he wondered if he should perhaps be more direct in his approach.

"I know I may appear mysterious and a hero to you, but I am an ordinary man. I do not wish to be pursued or wooed." He said.

"You think we are interested in you?" The widow of the Blacksmith asked him.

"I heard you about how you were in love with the man who saved your life." He said.

"Si, but I wasn't talking about you!" The woman said, horrified. "I was speaking of my beloved Domenico!"

"Why are you here, Ezio." Lanz's widow asked him. "We are trying to rebuild our life here."

"I do not understand." Ezio said.

She looked sad and went to sit on a chair. "After you killed our husbands, it was difficult to live, knowing we were married to evil men. We considered killing ourselves by drowning in the river. It seems we chose the same day to go to the river. We met and shared our remorse and grief."

"It was there that I met Domenico." The other woman said. "He was minding the boats when he saw us and convinced us to live our lives. We were suppressed by our husbands and didn't have any friends. He encouraged us to make some friends but we realized we couldn't have fresh start with such terrible pasts."

"So we decided to hide the fact that our husbands were Templars. It was the only way to gain some respect and be accepted." The Blacksmith's widow said.

"I had no idea." Ezio said. "Please accept my apologies."

"Ezio," the two women took his hands in theirs. "We are so grateful to you for freeing us from our abusive husbands. But you must leave us be. You cannot reveal our identities."

Ezio nodded. "You have my word. I shall never let anyone know who your husbands were."

The two women looked relieved and smiled at him. "Now let us help you with the stain."

"That's alright." Ezio said. "I'll take care of it. I must leave now."

"Through the back door if you don't want to run into Rosetta." The woman said, pointing to a door at the back.

The other woman giggled as Ezio walked toward the back door, disappointed that he had still not learned the identity of his stalker.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A special thanks to Marvel789 and Meyer331 for helping me plan this story :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ezio rode dejectedly back to the Rosa in Fiore, lost in his thoughts. Whenever he had assassinated his targets or the Borgia guards who would attack him when he directed attention to himself, he had never thought about the consequences of his actions- specifically about the families of his victims.

Seeing those two women trying to rebuild their lives after he had killed their husbands, filled him with pity for their welfare. He could only hope they had money to tide them over if not the support of extended family.

When he reached the entrance of the brothel, he got down and then watched the sky brighten as the sun slowly rose on another hot day. The guards stationed beside the brothel, complained about the heat and how grateful they were to have the night shift. The group of guards heading toward them was complaining about their duties during the scorching daytimes.

Ezio ignored them and walked inside the brothel to find it quiet. The clients had apparently left before dawn and the courtesans had earned their rest during the day before they had to get up in the evening to make themselves up for the lascivious crowd of men.

He turned to go upstairs when he heard voices coming from Claudia's office. He crept softly, frowning when he heard a male voice. Pushing the door open slightly, he saw Claudia sitting on top of her desk with a flower in her hand as a man walked up to her, putting his hand lovingly on her cheek.

The gaze that Claudia returned enraged him and Ezio pushed open the door with all his force.

"Claudia!" he bellowed and then paused for a second to find the words to berate her with.

"Ezio!" His sister gasped and the flower- a white poppy- dropped from her slender fingers.

"Ezio, I didn't know you were here." Machiavelli said, turning around.

"You? What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Machiavelli grew pale under his glare and looked nervous. "Er…I had come to inquire about the….er…"

"The Apple!" Claudia finished for him.

"Si, that's exactly what…"

"Silenzio!" Ezio said, unable to lower his voice or the fury that was intensifying within him.

Claudia frowned at him and bent to pick up her flower. "I can meet with anyone I want."

"No, you can't! You are my sister and I am responsible for you." Ezio told her.

"You mean the way you took care of me all these years?" She retorted.

"Not that again!" Ezio argued. "I had to fulfill my destiny and follow our father's footsteps. I was traveling all the time."

"To places where letters could not be written and sent." Claudia snapped. "But you sure had time to come to Monteriggioni when you had to collect income."

"I came to visit Mother." Ezio said.

"Ha!"

"Basta! Both of you!" Machiavelli cried. "Must you both always argue?"

Both Ezio and Claudia glared at each other, wanting to continue to argue but not in front of Machiavelli.

"Now, Ezio." Machiavelli coming in between the siblings. "You were going to speak to those two women and find out if one of them were your stalkers?"

"And who told you that?" Ezio asked, turning his fiery gaze to him.

The usually composed Machiavelli quivered and took a step back. Claudia on the other hand, took a step forward. "I told him! So?"

"Do you tell him everything?" Ezio inquired.

Claudia blushed but didn't lower her gaze. "And if I do?"

"Coming back to the point…"

Both brother and sister shot him an agitated look and Machiavelli stood back again, looking meek. Claudia saw him and relented. "Like Machiavelli said, did you find out anything?" she asked, taking a deep breath.

Ezio wanted to continue arguing with his sister and find out what exactly was going on between the two, but he would have to do this sometime else when Machiavelli wasn't present. If he had dared to even laid a hand on his sister….

"Focus." Claudia said, reading his thoughts.

"It wasn't them." He said, looking for things he could punch at before returning his gaze to Machiavelli again who was eyeing the door warily.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" he replied agitatedly.

"Bene." Claudia said, putting her hands on her hips. "Then we're back to square one, aren't we?"

"In my opinion…" Machiavelli began but was cut short by Ezio.

"I don't find it necessary to pursue this matter any further." He said. "Whoever that madwoman is, I'm just a passing fancy for her. In the meantime, I want to continue with my Assassin duties."

"And common sense prevails." Claudia replied dryly.

"So do you." He reminded her. "You need to keep me updated about the clients that visit the brothel and inform me if you have any new information on the Borgia."

"I know how to do my work." she pouted.

"You cannot afford to be distracted right now." He told her and then threw an angry glance at Machiavelli who looked down at his shoes.

Claudia was about to open her mouth to yell at him when someone knocked on the door.

A young man with a dirty blue cap peeked through. "Messer Ezio?" he said, a grin on his face. His arm shot up and Ezio saw him holding an envelope. "It's for you. "

Ezio frowned. "What is it?"

"Another letter for you." The thief smiled. "It was dropped off at the inn just half an hour ago."

Ezio exchanged looks with Claudia and Machiavelli and took the letter from the thief's hands.

"What does it say?" Machiavelli asked.

"Can I open it first?" Ezio snapped. He saw the thief throw a curious glance at them, but remained silent. He tore open the letter and blinked when he saw the bright red letterings.

"Well?" Claudia asked impatiently.

Ezio looked up at the ceiling in frustration and sighed. "Again, let me read it first!"

The thief chuckled and Ezio glared at him. "Isn't La Volpe expecting you?"

"No." He replied and Ezio guessed La Volpe must have asked the thief to find out what the letter was about too. At least La Volpe had shown enough restraint to not tear open the letter and read it himself.

He began reading the letter and winced when she had written _Mio caro_ again.

'_I know where you were last night and it broke my heart to see you with another woman. I don't want your hands to touch another woman's skin or those lips to kiss anyone else's but mine. I was fortunate to have the chance to kiss you while you were sleeping and hope that wasn't the last time we touch.'_

"She's writing about last night." Ezio said to the eager faces. "It was her who had crept into my bedroom and…..kissed me."

"What else does it say?" Claudia asked.

Ezio had expected more sweet sensual words in the letters and praises for him, instead the next line shocked him.

'_If I ever see you with another woman again, I'll kill her!'_

"You look pale. What is the matter?" Machiavelli asked.

Ezio stared at the letter, agape as he re-read the lines. "I don't know what to say." He said through numb lips. "She says she'll kill any woman I'm seen with."

"Even me? I'm your sister!" Claudia exclaimed, putting her hands on her face. Machiavelli stepped toward her, then seeing Ezio's annoyed expression, returned to his position.

"She must mean the courtesans." Ezio said.

"Does it say except your sister?" Claudia asked in panic.

"The letter ends there." Ezio said. "I think she doesn't mean it. It's an empty threat."

"But what if it isn't?" Claudia asked. "Are we willing to take that chance? What if she kills me?"

Ezio stared at his sister who looked shocked and scared. He wanted to console her and tell her that he would never let anyone hurt her, but with the letter in his hands, burning into his skin, he realized he had no idea how to comfort her.

"We will find out who this person is." Machiavelli said, taking charge. He snatched the letter from Ezio's hands and read it himself. "I shall let no harm come to you."

Claudia smiled up at him as Machiavelli assured her.

"I will ask my men to look into this." Machiavelli said. "We shall catch that women and make her see reason. And that is a promise!"


	8. Chapter 8

The week passed without any unusual contingencies. Ezio went about trailing Templars, recruiting new people to the Order and mentoring them in the art of combat. Some of the recruits were women who had voluntarily joined and he couldn't shake the suspicion away on each of them. They were young, beautiful and sincere and he did spend most of the day with them. There was likelihood that one of them may have developed a crush on him.

"Ezio!" Machiavelli called, entering the training room with a large envelope in his hands.

Ezio put down his sword he had been staring at absently and straightened. The large envelope and the eager look on Machiavelli's face told him there may have been a development in this strange case that had been brought upon them.

"Continue with the training. I shall return soon." He said, flippantly.

He walked to his small office in the Hideout with Machiavelli on tow, unable to contain his excitement at the reveal. No doubt his colleague had found out who she was. He had underestimated Machiavelli's prowess. He had no doubt worked diligently for who knew how many hours on this.

"Well, who is it?" He asked, closing the door behind them.

"Hmmm?" Machiavelli asked, tearing open the envelope. "Could you turn on the lantern there? This room is too dark."

Ezio lit the lantern on his desk and turned. "Now, what have you found out?"

Machiavelli came over to the desk and removed the parchment from the envelope. He unrolled it while scowling at the numerous books and quills he had move away while doing so. "You are behind on your cleaning."

Ezio sighed and peered down at the parchment to see a map of Roma. He wondered if his colleague was going to point out the address of his stalker when Machiavelli straightened, rubbing his chin.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Ezio asked. "I don't understand."

"This map could use a bit of clarity, don't you think?" He said.

"I suppose…Machiavelli." Ezio said, running out of patience. "What does this map have to do with my stalker?"

"Your stalker?" Machiavelli asked, acting as if he had no idea what Ezio was talking about. Then his face lit up. "Oh…no…I …This is a map I made of the city. I'm making maps now."

"What?"

"Si, although I don't think I have the aptitude of a cartographer." Machiavelli replied. "The lines are too wavy."

"You're wasting my time." Ezio said and then folded the map. "And yours."

"No need to be so harsh." Machiavelli frowned. "It was my first attempt."

"You promised you would find the stalker while I liberated Roma from its enemies." Ezio said gruffly.

"Claudia is right. You are becoming rather arrogant."

Ezio clenched his fists and his hidden blades shot out. "Leave Claudia out of our conversations." He said. "In fact, leave her alone completely. I do not want to see you around her at all!"

"Calmati! Calmati!" Machiavelli said, his face reddening. "Claudia and I discuss work, nothing else."

"You can send correspondence through messengers."

"I mean your sister no harm." Machiavelli said, defensively.

Ezio poked a finger at Machiavelli's chest. "The only one who will be harmed will be you if you don't stay away from my sister!"

"Can we talk about your stalker?" He asked. "I have found some information."

Ezio was fuming, but he needed that information. Taking a deep breath he unclenched his fists and retracted his blades. "Bene. What did you find out?"

"Do you know the damaged houses in the Campagnia district?" Ezio nodded and Machiavelli walked around the table, putting a distance between the two. "My men hear that there is a woman living there. She is not from Roma and that is all they know for now."

"Is she still in the house?" Ezio inquired.

"No. It seems she changes address often because my men have discovered bedding at another supposedly abandoned house in the Centro district." He said. "They found scraps of food as well."

"This is peculiar." Ezio said, scratching his short beard. " Perhaps it is this woman who is harassing me."

"I have told Claudia to keep an eye on the courtesans…"

"I have already told her that!" Ezio barked.

"Mi dispiace." Machiavelli said. "How do you want to proceed with this?"

"We need to tail her." Ezio said. "Has no one seen her?"

"A beggar had, but he could only describe a woman dressed in a large cloak that hid her face. "

"She is cleverer than we imagined." Ezio said. "Why is she being so devious and taking such a big risk?"

"I can't imagine why." Machiavelli shrugged.

Ezio huffed. "Clearly it is because she is enamored with me. This woman's love for me has surpassed the normal limitations of love."

"There are no limitations to love or how much one can love someone." He said dryly.

Ezio scowled at him. "We shall have this discussion some other time when we are not busy."

"I would appreciate a lengthy debate on this subject that suffers from many viewpoints. For you see…"

"Basta!" Claudia said, coming in. "Must you men have lengthy discussions about everything?"

"Ezio said…" Machiavelli began but Claudia stopped him.

"I heard it all while I was coming in." she interjected.

Ezio smiled, pleased that Claudia had snapped at Machiavelli. "What brings you here?"

Claudia reached into her pockets and brought out a small envelope. "This came for you."

Despite his earlier excitement about receiving new information about his stalker, Ezio found himself feeling nervous as he took the letter from his sister's slender fingers. The last one had been a threat. He couldn't imagine what this one would hold.

"Are the courtesans safe?" He asked, tearing the envelope.

"Some of them are out with clients. But I know who they are with." She replied.

Ezio unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Mio Caro Ezio_

_I cannot live apart from you any longer. I long to feel your arms around me once again. I long to feel your lips on mine. My nights are disturbed by the endless dreams of you. I have to meet you again. _

_You must come tomorrow night at the Terme di Traiano. You must come alone. If you don't comply with my wishes, I shall act on the threats I made in the last letter. I have found her name- Gina. She's with Carlo da Vigo tonight. _

_Do not disappoint me, my love. _

_I shall love you always…._

"Claudia?" Ezio asked, his hands trembling. "Who is Gina with tonight?"

Claudia exchanged a curious glance with Machiavelli. "It is written in my books, but er…I suppose she was with er…the Blacksmith's apprentice?"

"You just said you knew where the girls were!" Ezio yelled.

"What has that got to do with anything?" she asked. "How does this relate to the letter….oh…"

"What?" Machiavelli asked, confused. "Someone please tell me what is going on."

"Gina is one of Ezio's favorites." Claudia explained.

"Favorite what?"

"She's a courtesan!" Ezio said. "Is that man's name Carlo…" He read the name from the letter again. "da Vigo?"

"Si, I think that was the young man's name." Claudia said. "Dio Mio! Is she dead?"

"No, but if I don't meet this insane woman tomorrow, she will be." Ezio handed the letter to Claudia but Machiavelli took it instead. He read it and frowned deeply.

"This is excellent news! You can finally find out her identity." He said.

Claudia took the letter and agreed with him. "You can go meet her tomorrow night and put all your worries at ease."

Ezio took the letter back from her. "What if she…tries to hurt me? She has asked me to come alone; I must confess I am nervous about that."

"You shall be fine." Claudia said, putting her hands on her brother's shoulders. "Uncle Mario had taught you well."

"Bene. Then tomorrow night I shall go meet her." Ezio said. "And hopefully she won't be as crazy as her letters."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. Just wanted to let you know that I don't hate reviews ;) So..REVIEW!**

**I would love to think what you think of this story so far. Have a nice day :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Terme di Traiano was one of the places he had come to when he had begun his journey in Roma. Having found information about the followers of Romulus, Ezio had wasted no time in finding their lairs and stopping their vicious activities. The leaders of the "pack" were corrupt and their allegiance lay toward the Borgia and not one of the founders of Roma- Romulus.

And any friend of the Borgia, was an enemy to the Assassins.

Walking up the stairs in the dead of the night, Ezio lauded himself for disposing of the men-dressed in wolf skin- so easily. Sure, there had been that wretched stench of animal excretion lingering on their bodies, but he had only to hold his breath while his hidden blades stabbed them in the throats.

He took a whiff of the damp night air and scrunched his nose in disgust. The odor of animal urine still permeated the air even after the followers had long left this place. This was definitely not the ideal place to have a meeting, but the woman who had written the letters was obviously too crazy and infatuated with him to let the smell of animals hinder her chance to meet him.

Ezio leaned against a pillar and wondered if he should have asked some of his spies to keep an eye on him after all. Then he waved away that thought. He had killed off hundreds of enemies with his sword; he could handle a woman.

He yawned and wondered what she would look like and if he would recognize her. He didn't know what she looked like, but he imagined a smitten look on her face and love in her starry eyes- all for him of course. A galloping horse caught his attention and he saw it was only a Borgia guard making his rounds.

"Should I kill him?" he asked himself. If he did, then chances were that the body would be noticed by the other guards and he would have to make the tedious decision of whether to kill them or flee from the area. Then he would miss his chance of meeting his stalker.

An unexpected gust of wind brushed against him and he frowned when he heard a whooshing sound on the ground. It sounded as if something had been dragged against the floor and upon searching the area, he found an envelope near the ruins of a small pillar.

Ezio picked it up and began reading immediately. It was from her, no doubt.

_Mio Caro, _

_I cannot wait to have you in my arms. But first, you must do something for me. There's a blindfold hanging by the tree on your right. I want you to wear it and wait for me. I cannot let you see me just yet. _

_If you do not agree to this condition, walk away and I shall understand. _

_I sincerely hope with all my heart that you stay. _

_My love is only for you._

Ezio turned to his right and saw a bright red scarf hanging from the lower branch of a tree. He took it and admired the golden border on it. The material was soft and exquisite and not transparent at all. He let out a puff of air and decided that he was too curious to walk away now.

He put the blindfold over his eyes and began tying it when soft hands stopped him. He froze, smelling the rose water emanating from whoever was behind him.

"Let me." Her voice was soft and high-pitched and he realized she was trying to disguise her voice. He let his hands fall and she tied the blindfold.

"Why can't I see you?" He asked. Though the night was warm, he could feel a chill on his chest when he sensed her near. Her hands stroked his arms lovingly and then she came to stand before him. This was evident by the way she pressed her body against his and put her arms around his neck. Then he felt soft lips on his and he opened his mouth slightly.

The fragrance of roses was overpowering him as did the way she was kissing him. She was gentle at first, then he kisses grew deeper and when he felt her tongue swipe against his, he felt a shudder go through him.

Something about standing her all alone in the darkest hour of night with a stranger was thrilling and he found himself responding to her kisses with equal passion. Then she stepped back a little and took his wrists and made him walk backwards until his back was against a pillar.

"What are you…?"

"Shh!" she said and suddenly he found his hands being tied to the pillar. With her hands roving his body, he was certain that someone else was helping her.

"Who is it?" he asked, thrashing against his binds.

The woman put a finger to his lips and Ezio heard footsteps of the other person, go in the other direction. The woman kissed his lips again and then his chin and then down his neck while her hands stroked his chest.

Ezio cursed himself for not bringing anyone along with him and then chided himself for being too arrogant to properly survey his surroundings. Clearly two people had been keeping a watch on him and he hadn't noticed a thing!

Then her hands stroked lower and Ezio stiffened. Every thought about him being trapped, evaporated from his mind as she resumed her passionate kisses.

"Tell me who you are." He said between kisses.

The woman didn't respond and rubbed her body against his. She let out a moan and then Ezio felt her fingers under the strap of his chest armor.

"Aspetta! Aspetta!" Ezio managed to say.

The woman ignored him and unsnapped the buckles. In minutes, she had his armor undone and he heard the clang of metal against the ground. Then her hands went lower to undo his medicine pouch and Ezio thought how he had never felt so exposed before. He had come to rely on his weapons and pouches over the years and now to have them disposed of was making him nervous.

"There." She said and for a second Ezio thought her voice sounded familiar after all. In her exertions, she had slipped through her disguise and triggered something in his memory.

"Who are you? I've heard that voice before." He said.

The woman didn't reply or move and he was filled with thoughts about her abandoning him in the middle of nowhere all alone and without his weapons. Perhaps that had been her plan all along!

She kissed him again and his worries were put to rest. Her fingers undid the ties of his undershirt and then she slipped her hands under it to stroke his naked flesh. Her kisses traveled lower to his chest and he felt her tongue lap against his stomach.

It was torture not being able to do anything but stand in one place. Ezio pulled against his binds, but they were too tight. The woman kept pressing and rubbing her body against his and he felt sparks all over his body.

She paused for a second and then he felt her lips on the side of his neck, biting hard as she let out a moan. Then he heard her breathing rapidly and felt her head against his chest. Her arms were around his waist and she stayed this way for several minutes.

It was then that he could smell something other than roses- a fragrance that was just her. It was sweet and potent, muddling up all the thoughts in his head before one came before. He had smelled that smell before. His olfactory senses screamed at him to remember, but all he could come up with was that he had held this very woman this close quite some time ago…in Roma.

The woman pushed away from him and pecked him on the lips. He heard her footsteps walk away and his panic rose.

"Don't leave!" he called. "Not like this."

He heard her come closer and felt her hands over his as she pulled on the binds. Ezio moved forward when she placed a hand over his heart.

"Not yet." She said in a disguised voice. "Not until I'm gone."

"I know you." Ezio said.

"Si, you do."

"But I cannot remember how and when." He said.

"You will soon." Her voice was almost sad.

"Then we shall meet again?" He asked.

"Of course."

"And I'll still have to wear a blindfold?"

He heard the woman giggle. "No, Ezio. The next time you won't be wearing anything at all."

Then he heard her go down the flight of stairs and removed his blindfold. He looked to where he thought he had heard her and to his dismay saw nothing. He went down the stairs and looked in every direction, but couldn't spot anyone out at this late hour.

Ezio pushed away a lock of his hair from his face and shook his head.

Was she a ghost?


End file.
